


It wouldn’t be my world without you in it

by linamlr



Category: choni - Fandom
Genre: After their recent argument in 3x15, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hallelujah, Happy Ending, Musical Heathers, One Shot, Takes place in 3x16, Toni’s POV, literally everything we wanna have after all their fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linamlr/pseuds/linamlr
Summary: Cheryl and Toni finally talk. thank god.orbasically what we all want to happen in 3x16.





	It wouldn’t be my world without you in it

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> I thought after all this angst we had (except the sex scene *cough*) that we finally need more of the old Choni we all know and love. So here we are FLUFF.
> 
> don’t forget to leave a kurdo and comment :)

“Out of the way, you uneducated folk!”

 

Cheryl’s voice filled the hallway of Riverdale High. I turned and saw her. She was walking down the hallway, head up like a queen.

 

_just like old times._

 

a bright, but oh so fake smile was present on her lips.

 

i knew she was hurt. and i was the reason.

 

after our fight at the speakeasy one week ago we haven’t seen each other.

 

i asked Veronica if i could stay at hers for as long as i and Cheryl are gonna sort out the recent problems in our relationship.

 

we also haven’t text since the last time together.

 

it was hard but i knew it was worth it. i knew it would be good for both of us. but that didn’t mean i couldn’t miss her. 

 

of course i did. god, and how i did. more than i have anything else in my life. ever.

 

to feel her next to me in bed. having her right by my side when i wake up. just her scent. i craved it. 

 

and exactly this scent was shaking me out of my thoughts.  _cherries & vanilla._

 

i looked up just to catch a short glimpse of red hair pushing past me. and before i could say anything, she was gone. i sighed.  _i need to talk to her. this needs to stop._

 

 

 

 

after the rehearsal for the musical, the stage began to empty.

 

now was my chance.

 

Cheryl was currently packing her things together, getting ready to leave.

 

we were the last ones left.

 

a heavy tension was in the air.

 

_now or never._

 

”Cheryl...”, i began, almost whispering her name.

 

she stopped with all she just did. obviously surprised at my attempt to talk to her. and i continued.

 

”i... i know we aren’t on good terms right now and i know you are probably mad at me and i know i have no right to tell you what to do, but i just need you one thing to know”, i tried to express my feelings.

 

Cheryl still hasn’t faced me, which made me questioning if she even wanted to talk to me. But i needed those things to get out of my heart , cause it was really gnawing me from the inside out.

 

”i never meant to leave you. i really just wanted us to have time to think about ourselves and our relationship. i don’t know if you think we broke up or anything, cause if you do so, then i am sorry that i ever let you feel alone. Cause you’re not. You have me. And i am always there for you. And i am sorry if i haven’t showed you this enough, but i  _love you._ i don’t know what is going on with the two of us, but i want you to know we will work this out. I know we will. And most certainly i know we _can.”_

 

And finally she looked up. Tears welling in her eyes. So i approached her and took her hand. She didn’t try to brush it off, so it was a good sign, wasn’t it?

 

but still, no sound left her beautiful lips. she was just staring in my eyes. So i moved on...

 

”i miss you. i miss you so much. i know it was just a week, but i miss you...”

 

my hands moved to her waist, squeezing it slightly, pulling her closer to me.

 

”i miss your soft lips kissing mine, i miss your body next to mine, i miss your voice, god i miss your face, your laugh, i miss looking into those beautiful eyes and getting lost in it. i miss your snoring in the night...”, i chuckled at that.

 

and there it was. 

 

her _smile._

 

 

and it was as beautiful as always. so bright, that even her dimples showed. and this time it was not a fake smile, like in the hallways. No. It was real.

 

thank god. 

 

her lips parted and a quiet, oh so beautiful sound rang out.

 

”that was more than one thing...”

 

”what?” , i asked confused, not expecting that as an answer.

 

her smile grew only wider, if that was even possible. she was obviously amused by helplessness.

 

”you said you wanted to let me know just one thing. well... that was more than one thing.”, she ended, chewing her lips, trying to stop herself from smiling even more.

 

and now it was my turn to smile.

 

how did i deserve her?

 

without a warning i grabbed her waist harder and closed the space between us. 

 

_god. those lips._

 

yes. i definitely missed her lips on mine. it was addicting. i pulled away a bit, letting our foreheads meet. i breathed in deep. my eyes were still closed. and suddenly i felt these lips again on mine, but just for a minute.

 

a finger lifted my chin up, causing me to open my eyes. 

 

“for the record... i missed you too. and i know we still have to talk and i promise i will try to listen to you, without, you know, running away again...”, Cheryl said, while clearly blushing.     

 

“and... i love you too TT.”

 

_TT._

 

i let out a happy sigh. after pecking her lips again i lifted my hand to her face, cradling her cheeks. 

 

“i am so glad we got to talk. Promise me you never ignore me like this again, even though i probably deserve it.”

 

”i know, i am sorry Toni... i was just really hurt and i don’t know what i was thinking, like not texting you back or answering your phone cal-“

 

i cut her off with a bruising kiss till the lack of oxygen caused us to pull away from each other.

 

”don’t ever apologize for taking your time, again, okey? I am the one who is sorry. In this week i realized how a bad girlfriend i was the last few weeks and you don’t deserve this treatment, and i will try everything to make it up to you... but please promise me something...”

 

Chedyl nodded, signaling me to continue.

 

”if i or my actions make you upset , please please tell me instead of shutting me down. i need you to trust me. otherwise it won’t work, babe. you need to know that you can tell me everything whats in your head and i will listen, i promise and WE will find a solution to whatever problem there is. but we have to communicate. about our feelings and thoughts. okey? can you promise me this?”

 

”yes Toni, i promise...”

 

”i love you.”

 

”and i love you.”

* * *

 


End file.
